The Real Jutsu
by Seamistress89
Summary: We all thought the Sexy no Justu was the real jutsu, right? WRONG! Come in and read to find out why
1. Chapter 1

The Real Jutsu

Summary: We all thought the Sexy no Justu was the real jutsu, right?

WRONG! Come in and read to find out why

Pairings: KakaIru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Key:

Regular story

_Naruto to Kyubi_

**Flashback**

"Talking"

'Regular thinking'

Mel: Okay, for once I'm typing up a story I wrote in a notebook... It's complete in the notebook, and if you ARE curious, there's twenty-two chapters... I think -checks quick-

Yup, twenty-two chapters...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea... Deal with it

----------Chapter one----------

The begining

A sun-blond haired boy glare harshly at a tree. The boy was in his usual orange jump suit with a small pouch of kunai and shuriken around his left (If I got the wrong leg, please tell me) leg.Six whiskers, or rather birth marks, three on each side, looked as though they've been carved into his precious skin.

Blue eyes darkenedas he concentrated on his goal. The boy, Naruto Uzamaki, was actually out i the woods, just outside the village where he lived in order to train.

What the blond did not notice was a certain raven haired boy that has followed him in hopes to watch the blond train. A smirk formed upon his lips as he watched, waiting for _it_. The raven haired boy had dark black eyes and the same skin as Naruto's. The boy's name was Sasuke Uchia, the last survivor of the Uchia clan that his own brother assassinated.

Determination filled the blue pools as a few hand signs were formed.

Stopping, the boy paused only for a second. "SEXY NO JUSTU!" he yelled quickly.

Smoke engulfed the blond and the Uchia jumped down. A cocky smirk formed upon the raven's face as he stood there, arms crossed.  
The smoke slowly disappeared to reveal a woman in Naruto's place. Her hair was long and in pig-tails. The blond locks met her hips. No source of clothing adorned her beutiful form either.

A sharp gasp escaped beutiful lips as her pools of blue fluttered open. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped, backing up quickly.

The cocky Uchia advanced upon the blond. "Why Naruto, I'm suprised you didn't notice me earlier," Sasuke said calmly. "Your justu is indeed sexy, but," he begab, smirking more, "is it the real jutsu, dobe?" he asked, purring the last word.

A blush creased her cheeks as she bumped into the tree behind her. Sasuke continued to advance upon her. "Y-y-yes, i-it is, n-now go away!" she demanded, fright clear in her tone.

Sasuke chuckled as he heard the fear and the lie in Naruto's otne. He moved so he was only two inches from her. "I can tell you're lying Naruto. Why not tell the truth?" he asked, his tone turning from the pur her used just a minute ago, to a low and husky tone.

The blond shiveered, knowing why the Uchia was here. "I am telling you the truth!" she spat, turning bold. "Now get lost! You already know my answer!"

Sasuke chuckle darkly at her bold intentions. "But my lovely Naruto, you're like my magnit, and I can't ignore my magnit's call. It's like telling little Hinata to not be so shy," Sasuke retork, pinning the other in place.

"You know damn fucking well this is all because of one fucking mission and we both know I hated it!" snapped the blond. she tried to duck from under his arms but to no avail.

Sasuke pull Naruto closer by wraping his arms around her waist. "You really think you can get away that easily?" Sasuke chuckled darkly one more.

Naruto's face hardened even more then it was. "I refuse to be your toy, teme," she growled, making fast hand signs and turning into her 'original' boy gorm with his cloths back on.

Sasuke did not seem to be bothered. "You know no matter what you look like you shall be mine," he purred, grinding into her.

Naruto let out a sharp gasp and moan at the same time. "W-what the hell do you think your doing?" the blond demanded.

A sly little grin adorned the olders' features. "Claiming what's mine, of course," Sasuke huskily purred against the blonds' neck.

The kyubi vessel shook in fear. _Kyubi, please, I need help_ the blond begged mentally.

--------------------**END CHAPTER ONE**---------------------

Mel: Yes, I know, it's rude to leave a cliff hanger, but oh well! Deal with it!

-slaps self- Sorry, got a tad out of hand. Anyways, review and I'll type the next chapter up!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Interference

Sea: Hey guys, sry for the long wait. I know ya'll were waiting a long time, and I'm sorry for that, but now, I think I'm actually gonna update this story. Yes, the story will be completed for once, because I've already written it ALL out in a notebook, plus there will be a sequel for it.

Anyways, here's the disclaimer and the long awaited chapter two. Also, yes, I will type all the chapters hopefully today and get them up after I get reveiws for them

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

As the Uchiha survivor was about the bite down, the raven haired young boy growled against the kyubi vessels' neck, sending chills down Naruto's spine. The survivor had sensed a new pressence.

As the new people arrived, Naruto broke free of Sasuke's hold and ran over to the two that entered the area. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto call out, his voice trembling.

Iruka hug the now crying form. "It's alright, now, Naruto. There's no more need to be frightened." the man soothed gently.

The other, Kakashi, shoook his head, frowning at his student. "Really, Sasuke, you told me you had this under control." Kakashi said with clear dissappointment.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered, walking away. A buldge was also in his pants.

The two elder men sighed as Naruto slowly cry himself to be really tired.

"Naruto, lets get you to bed, okay?" Iruka calmly say.

The boy sleepily nodded, pulling away from his sensei. He tried to walk but was too weak. He ended up falling into Kakashi's waiting arms.

The silver haired man chuckled as he picked the blond up into his arms, craddlinbg the sleepy boy in his arms.

"S-sorry," stuttered the blond just a little frightened from Kakashi's sudden movement. A blush also tinted his cheeks. He then fell back to sleep.

Kakashi smiled through the silky black fabric covering all but one eye. He look at the other, watching for any sign of anger or something towards the Uchiha.

Iruka was calm on the outside, but seething on the inside. Naruto had always been like a son to him, since Naruto had no family.

"Iruka," began the older, "you know why he does this."

"I know, Kakashi," sighed the other, "but, Naruto's still a boy, and he has no one, thus the untrust of others doing things to him."

Kakashi frowned at the other. "He's fourteen, and a genin."

Iruka was about to protest, but Kakashi interrupted.

"I know he's still a boy, Iruka, but he needs to learn what this world is about. Such things as what just happened include in this world. Now, I think it's about time 'we' get Naruto to bed, don't you?" Kakashi's smile returned as he held the sleeping form

Iruka nodded in agreement. "Alright," replied the other, knowing tat the 'we' meant Kakashi. The younger stoodthere a moment, watching as the smoke disappeared.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto," he whispered into the chilling thin air that the older left behing.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sea: That's it for now! If you want me to update soon, please leave me a reveiw and I'll do what I can! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Sea: Hey uys, like I said, I am typing another chapter today, just for you guys as a treat! Yeah, I'm updating two chapters today, (Possibly three, not sure yet).

Anyways, just gonna skip the jibber jabber and gonna skip straight to the story, right after this here disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! So leave the lawyers at home please, lol

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As soon as Naruto fell asleep, he felt his body once more transform.

Sasuske was right. The sexy no justsu was fake. The truth was, Naruto is really a girl. She was keeping it a secret for a reason, too She was keeping it a secret because of an incident with Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi Uchiha.

It's probably easier to show rather then tell. In fact, Naruto was having a nightmare of that certain incident.

A blond ten year old stood, pinned and frightened against the wall behind herself. Her hair was long and mid back lenght. Her cerulean orbs were wide and she was also stripped nude.

A man in whom looked like an older version of Sasuke chuckled. "Relaxe..." he purred in a smooth, husky voice. "It won't be long, baby."

"N-no, I don't want this," the girl said quickly. She felt something long and hard enter her. Tears formed as the older man raped her of her virginity.

Like the other said, it didn't take long, but to the girl, it felt like eternity. After he was done, he roguhly pulled out, unpinned her and pulled his pants back on, since that was all what he took off.. He chuckled again and peck her on her bruised lips. "I will be back for the baby, my dear." he winked and walked away.

As the years went by and the kyubi held in the sperm spread by Itachi to keep his kit from becoming pregnent at such a young age. "Don't worry, kit, I'll make sure he not be the one to make you pregnent, I promise." Kyubi reminded Naruto as the girls' body shook in fear.

Kakashi lay the shaking, sleeping form in her bed. The silver haired man knew what happened for he and Iruka had saved the raped child. "You poor child, naruto, living with such a fate."

At that moment, Kyubi appeared in an orange spirit form. The for watch Kakashi and vise versa.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence. "How much longer can you hold it in, Kyubi? You know it imposible to hold it in forever." Kakashi ask the spirit.

The Kyubi raise it's head to look the other in the eye."I don't really know. Maybe a month or two more, then it forces it's way out to the kit, then Itaci will again visit and rape the it once more," Kyubi explasined. "I get this information from the man's remains. He will keep coming after Naruto until he finds the amount of children suitable."

Kakashi nodded. "We need to hide her away safely then."

Both went into thought, thinking of where the safest place would be.

"I think it best we bring Naruto to naother village." Kyubi told the other.

"Yes, but where?"

"We possibly could ask Gaara and his kin? Did they not say they came to assist as much as they could once?" Kyubi inquired.

Kakashi nod once more. "I think the sand village is the best safe place right now,"" the silver haired man agreed.

"There's still one problem, though. The younger Uchiha. I fear that he has discoveredabout NJaruto's gender." explain the spirit.

The other was thrown into slight shock. "But the jutsu is undetectible! How can this be?" Kakashi's expression turned hard in thought.

Kyubi sat there, also deep in thought. "I am not sure how the kit was discovered. Only the Hyuuga, and well trained ninja ranked high can sense the jutsu covering him.Perhaps the Uchiha clan tell but either way, I too am dumbfounded." explain Kyubi.

'Hm, if Sasuke can confuse the Kyubi, there's no teling how strong he really is. Sasuke must be holding back on purpose.' thought the sensei.

"If we're to do this, we must do it, now." Kyubi said, referring to hiding Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, picking the blond back into his craddling arms, Kyubi stay in his spirit form on Naruto's chest.

Closing his eyes, the three vanished in a cloud of smoke.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sea: Okay, this is it for today, I dun have time for another chapter, have to make supper and babysit my two little brothers

Ja ne, and hopefully se ya on Monday!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making a deal

Sea: Hey guys, I dun think I'm gonna reply to reviews, especially since i havn't been getting any. I will start to post one or two chapters per week (unless I'm kicked outta the house by my parents), so here's todays' chapter!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

As the three re-appeared in Suna, Naruto slowly awoke. He felt arms around him and a scream escape.

A blond woman with her hair in four hair ties rush out, an oversized fan in hand. "Oh, it's you." the blond said, putting the fan down and leaning on it. "Well, what you want?"

Kakashi smile at her calmly. "Hello, Temari-san, wonderful day. I was wondering if we could ask a favor of you and your brothers?" Kakashi ask her.

Naruto stood at his sensei's side, confused while Kyubi's spirit rest on his shoulder.

Temari nod for the other to continue.

"It seems Naruto here is having minor problems in Konoha, would you kindly allow him to spend some time here while we sort this out?"

Temari watch the two in thought. She was considering the mans request. After a minute, she nodded. "Sure, but what are the problems?"

"The Uchiha's." Kakashi's saying the one name was plain and simple.

The blond nodded. "Okay, come on in then, kid. Jut don't mess with Gaara too much, kay?" Temari explaimed.

The younger nod as well. He follow the blond woman inside. The two blonds, the spirits, and the sensei walk calmly in the house, the spirit still residing on it's vessel's shoulder.

Temari lead the two men and the fox spirit into the main rooom, where Kankuro sat on the couch. The tattoo-faced man look up from carefully watching a sulking Gaara.

"Hey, what's this kid doing here?" ask the eldest brother.

'That's what I wanna know,' thought the Kyuubi vessel.

Kakashi sent the whole room a reassuring smile that the three Konoha villigares meant no harm. "We were wondering if Naruto could stay here a while. He's having more trouble then he used to in the village and we've decided this is the safest place for now." Kakashi explain.

The two elder sand kin look at each other, and in perfect symatry they nodded and said "Alright."

"But," Temari continued, "We'd like to know a bit more, if you don't mind." the blond woman smirk and Naruto tense his body.

Naruto did not want his sensei or spirit to leave him here.

Kakashi let a small frown form. "Alright, but I think it best Naruto and Kyubi stay here," explain the old man.

Kankuro nod as he stood from his seat by Gaara. "That's fine. Go ahead and sit, kid," he said, nodding to the couch.

Naruto hesitated, but cautiously sat where Kankuro did, since that's where the man said to sit.

Gaara's elder kin and Kakashi entered a beutiful sparkling kitchen . It looked like it was nmade of glass, which it basically was.

Kankuro sat on a glass chair beside his sister and watch the Konoha sensei carefully. "Alright, let's hear it. What's going on exactly?" ask the puppet master.

Kakashi frown, but nod. "It's porbably best to start from the begining then," the sensei said. He then went into full detail from just before the Itachi encounter to just before they came.

By the end of it, the two in the kitchin were shocked.

"Why exactly are the Uchiha's after him?" Temari ask when she found her voice.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know. But we would be very happy if you could watch over him, just until we're sure Sasuke will stop. To be honest, it might take years, but we will stop him," Kakashi explained.

The twi siblings thought carefully. Finally, they nodded again. "Very will," the blond oman said. "We will watch over him. Gaara is calm again anyways, so there shouldn't be any difficulties. Naruto can sleep in my room since we know she's a girl now. I'm not sure if it's safe for her to sleep with boys anymore." the older woman explained.

The three nod in agreement and stand up. A scene no one expected awaited them as they enteered the living room once more.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sea: okay guys, thats it for today. If I feel like it, I'll update again sometime this week. Otherwise ya gotta wait a while. 


End file.
